


A Scientific Observation of Infatuation

by sweetbunnygirl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Betazoid, Cultural Differences, Empath, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pon Farr, Slow Burn, Telepathy, Touch Telepathy, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbunnygirl/pseuds/sweetbunnygirl
Summary: As First Officer of the Enterprise, Spock is duty bound to observe their newest crew member, the young Dr. Kovosi Ibe. The crew is infatuated with her and Spock has no intention of allowing himself to fall under her spell. No matter how enchanting she looks or how lyrical her voice is. Rated Explicit for later chapters.
Relationships: Spock (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A Scientific Observation of Infatuation

Spock had taken notice of the unfamiliar Lieutenant next to the Doctor the moment she stepped onto the bridge. Mostly because she was alarmingly petite and despite the uniform, his first impression was that she appeared to be a child.

Children should not be on the bridge.

Spock crossed the room with a deliberate stride.

“Doctor,” he said dryly. His tone was always like that, matter of fact and unwavering.

“Spock,” the Doctor’s tone indicated annoyance and something else Spock had come to know as ‘sarcasm’. Before Spock could respond, the Doctor spoke again, “Jim!”

Jim motioned for the Doctor, and McCoy stepped down to the Captain’s chair. He leaned in and talked to the Captain in hushed tones, meanwhile leaving Spock with the apparent child.

On closer inspection the girl did appear to be an adult, but her stature couldn’t be more than 145cm in height. She was engrossed in the movement on the bridge. Her dark eyes following the Ensigns as they went from station to station, checking on this instrument and that calculation. She was holding her hands delicately in front of her, only occasionally tensing them and changing the position in which one hand held the other. The girl was evidently nervous.

Her blue uniform was neatly pressed, and she had her dark hair only half braided back with big, loose black curls cascading over her shoulder. Spock couldn’t help but find this unprofessional, though many of the women on the ship did not keep their hair up or crop it short in the way Vulcan women did. He imagined that that much hair must be an inconvenience in the field.

He observed her cautiously as he waited for the Doctor to finish with the Captain.

He racked his mind over any personnel changes that happened at the StarBase they just left, but he still couldn’t place her.

The Captain finally stood and turned to face the girl. He smiled charmingly, as he usually did with women. “Dr. Kovosi Ibe. The first Betazoid in Starfleet, and the trial run for McCoy’s idea of a _Ship’s Councilor_.”

Her voice was lyrical as she answered, “Yes Captain.”

Despite the bustle of the bridge, it appeared as though everyone heard the girl’s voice. The Captain was starstruck and it looked like he’d had the breath knocked out of him, Mccoy had a wistful expression as he admired her, and the rest of the bridge crew were in varying states of awe. Even Uhara was staring open mouthed at the beautiful woman with a beautiful voice.

Spock passed a stern look across the stagnant room and seeing as they all knew better, there was a quick round of throat clearing and shuffling as the Bridge came back to life. In reality Spock’s expression remained unchanged, but humans had a tendency to exaggerate his features and extrapolate numerous expressions from him.

Kovosi just smiled warmly as though nothing had happened.

Spock watched her all the more carefully.

“Well,” Jim spoke with a laugh. “It’s a pleasure to have you aboard Dr. Ibe. This is my First Officer, Spock, and you’ve already met McCoy.”

Jim gestured toward the Vulcan and the Doctor, and Kovosi put out hand to shake Jim’s. “The pleasure is mine Captain.”

She graced McCoy with a familiar look and turned to Spock with a disarming smile. Her eyes flitted to his ears and she drew back the hand she had just extended. “Apologies, I didn’t realize you were Vulcan.” She lifted her hand for a proper Vulcan greeting. “Though, I should have guessed. Your thoughts are so well organized.” Her hand went to her mouth in order to cover a quiet laugh which was just as lyrical as her voice.

It reminded the Vulcan of bells or birdsong and before he had time to admire it, Spock was struck with the knowledge that this little bird could hear his thoughts. He closed off his mind with a deliberate snap, and she bristled in shock.

“Spock here is only half Vulcan, though you’d never know it.” McCoy corrected her while throwing the Vulcan a dirty look.

Kovosi gave a timid smile and turned apologetically to Spock. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be invasive. I assumed you were aware. My species is telepathic.” She looked injured and her size was all the more apparent as she stood in his shadow. Her wide dark eyes upturned and glistening.

McCoy sniggered and placed a hand on Kovosi’s shoulder. “What’s the matter Spock, did Dr. Ibe sense something a little too personal?”

This time it was Spock’s turn to bristle, as much as a Vulcan could anyway. His face was set as he finally spoke, “No, she did not. I simply thought the young doctor did not need bridge operations clouding her mind.”

Kovosi did not seem to believe this explanation as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

McCoy didn’t dwell on the situation though. He simply laughed and turned to guide Kovosi off the bridge. “Don’t let Spock get to you, dear.”

Kovosi’s dark eyes lingered on Spock for a moment longer as McCoy guided her into the Turbolift. She bowed her head politely as the doors shut and the Vulcan turned to go back to his work.

“She’s beautiful, huh?” the Captain said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

Spock’s eyebrows raised at the Captain’s tone. “She was not aesthetically displeasing,” Spock commented dryly.

Jim scoffed. “Not aesthetically displeasing? Spock, come on, those big dark eyes? She’s practically a Shakespearean heroin! Dark and mysterious…”

Spock remained unphased. “There is no need to try and convince me, Captain, I did not disagree with you.”

The Captain’s grin turned wicked. “She seemed to have those big beautiful eyes on you.”

Spock paused, but only briefly. “I am sure Dr. Ibe’s eyes were not ‘on me’ for any longer than our social interaction would have dictated appropriate.”

Despite his response he did find himself picturing her wide eyes and her delicate laugh. Something about her had changed when he guarded his thoughts from her. The glint in her eye had turned almost fearful.

“Oh, well yes,” Jim cooed. “I’m sure you’re right. No longer than the social interaction dictated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Updates on this will be sporadic as it is a side project, but I promise it won't get dropped completely. I'm an avid Star Trek fan and often need to let of steam with a little time on the final frontier. If it gets a lot of followers I'll bump it up on my priority list!
> 
> As always please feel free to give constructive criticism, I'm always striving to improve. Thanks again for reading! <3


End file.
